<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's a good boy? by ifiweresober</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790937">Who's a good boy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiweresober/pseuds/ifiweresober'>ifiweresober</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuck tall people [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hirugami, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, Top Hoshiumi, but they also fuck, slight oral kink, they are in love, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiweresober/pseuds/ifiweresober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「你通常不是很會忍耐嗎，光來？你是很堅強的人，沒有我，你照樣能過得很好。」幸郎打趣道，在這片奪目的景色之前，他忽然感受到一股想吻星海的奇妙衝動。 </p><p>「是啊，我很有耐心，」星海贊同，得意的笑容爬上他臉龐，「除了對你以外，對你我一刻都不想等。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuck tall people [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who's a good boy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinemoonshine/gifts">starshinemoonshine</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710278">who's a good boy?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinemoonshine/pseuds/starshinemoonshine">starshinemoonshine</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>英文原文為<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinemoonshine/pseuds/starshinemoonshine">starshinemoonshine</a>的系列作品之二<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710278">who's a good boy?</a></p><p>謝謝<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017/pseuds/celesta1017">點墨</a>和<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun">逸雲</a>幫忙校閱，沒有你們的話，這台車也一樣無法發動。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「幫我出火車票錢真是好大方啊，尤其你只用這麼短時間就搞定。」</p><p>房卡感應時門把響了一聲，幸郎跟著星海走進旅館房間內，兩人躲開了交際應酬，成功從施維登阿德勒斯的派對中脫身，亟欲爭取些許獨處時間。</p><p>「沒什麼，」星海笑得慷慨，露出他靚白的齒列，以及包藏不住的興奮之情，「我真的，真的很想見你。」</p><p>闔上了門，幸郎脫下外套，想到距離彼此上次見面已將近一個月，他嘴角也不禁牽起笑容。</p><p>星海的一通電話就使得幸郎驚喜現身，來到施維登阿德勒斯的餘興派對上當他的伴，樓下所有人都能輕易認出他是晝神福郎的弟弟，饒是福郎也覺得弟弟的出現沒什麼不對勁，僅單純以為弟弟和星海是最好的朋友。</p><p>然而，和星海同期的球員們都知道他和幸郎之間沒那麼簡單，這是個公開的秘密。隊友很知禮數地留時間供他們獨處，讓他補上這段期間內，他在幸郎生活中所有錯過的片段。</p><p>「我就在這裡，」幸郎的棕眼閃爍著光，「整個我都是你的。這房間真的非常棒呢，光來。」</p><p>「嗯。」星海步向玻璃窗，揭開窗簾。在他們腳下，是這座城市的交通壯景，而環繞著他們的，則是燈火、摩天樓以及煙霧瀰漫的夜空。星海嘆一口氣，燈光映照在他臉上，「雖然跟老家完全不一樣，但能看到這城市的全景還是蠻不錯的。」</p><p>「你會想家嗎？」幸郎已經知道答案了，不過就是想聽他說。</p><p>「我當然會，」星海嘀咕，並將幸郎的手握進掌心，他真想念有幸郎這樣的人，用如此愛意滿盈的眼神注視自己，「還在長野的時候，我真的把你看得太理所當然了。以前我們之間就只隔一步的距離，或者起碼我知道能在練習時間見到你。但是離開後，就好像──不知道，我老是會等不及我們再見的日子。」</p><p>「你通常不是很會忍耐嗎，光來？你是很堅強的人，沒有我，你照樣能過得很好。」幸郎打趣道，在這片奪目的景色之前，他忽然感受到一股想吻星海的奇妙衝動。</p><p>「是啊，我很有耐心，」星海贊同，得意的笑容爬上他臉龐，「除了對你以外，對你我一刻都不想等。」</p><p>他側首面向幸郎，再次傾身嗅聞對方，嗅聞他衣物上熟悉的氣味，這氣味來自他慣用的洗衣精。儘管這地方很陌生，星海卻真有種回到家的錯覺。這裡依舊是日本，然而最近，一切似乎都與他遙不可及。</p><p>「又一段時間過去了，」星海的雙手移往幸郎腰帶扣環，替他說出了想念，「你還想要我嗎？」</p><p>「光來，」幸郎腦裡一陣天旋地轉，所有事都發生得太快，當兩人中比較強壯的那個將他推入床舖時，他的十指仍與星海相纏，「你真的超想我對吧？」</p><p>「我當然想你，這什麼廢話？」光來笑了，兩人的臉僅距離幾吋，「用Skype感覺不一樣，每次我打給你，就算你只是在宿舍寫你的作業，也會讓我想讀大學。」</p><p>「鬼扯，你討厭在教室坐一整天。」</p><p>「我現在很絕望，幸郎，我已經快一個月沒做愛了。」星海衝口而出，他從來就不會字斟句酌，「等等，對不起。」</p><p><strong>原來是這麼回事</strong>，幸郎在心裡發笑，他知道星海是會在情急之下胡說八道的人，「我說，你早就體驗過大學生活了，還記得我們上次差點被抓到嗎？」星海臉頰浮現的紅暈令幸郎相當愉快。</p><p>「那次是你的錯，不能怪我，是你沒辦法忍住不叫出我的名字。」星海抖落他的外套，拋至一旁，他稍事停頓，重新盯向幸郎，「你的髮型有點不一樣。」</p><p>「喔？」星海的手在幸郎掌間游移，幸郎動也不動，由著星海當自己身體一般撫觸、拉動他的指根，而幸郎在他手下顫抖，「 我稍微換了一下造型，你喜歡嗎？」</p><p>「就不一樣，」星海重複，在説到<strong>不一樣</strong>時改換了語調，「不過什麼造型在你身上都很好看，我想要你貼著我。」</p><p>星海這是在索吻，幸郎任憑對方揪住他的毛衣衣領，將他拖近，迎來的甜蜜一吻全盤應證了幸郎心中臆測。</p><p>星海已經忍耐到極限，眼下只不過是順從本能，在慾望的驅使下展開行動罷了，就是如此單純。 而一如從青澀年少延續至成年開端數不勝數的每一遭，他渴望幸郎。</p><p>在雙唇忙得不可開交之際，星海的手再度來到幸郎髮間，溫柔扯弄他蓬鬆的棕色卷髮，「我覺得我回到家了，」星海停了下來後退幾吋，視線鎖住幸郎，他低喃：「我從來就不想要離開。」</p><p>「現在你不需要談離開，」幸郎的聲線和緩而撫慰人心，「光來，很高興你回來，我真想念觸碰你的感覺。」</p><p>星海牽起幸郎的手，往指結、腕部和手臂種下一連串細吻，他對幸郎的身體瞭若指掌，就好比他熟知排球球面上每一道紋理，他很清楚自己的手往哪探能勾出想要的反應，「我不只想碰你而已，」星海吐息粗嘎，搔癢著幸郎頸側，「我真的，真的很想你。」</p><p>兩人倒進床鋪，星海欺向臣服於他的幸郎，氣勢更加逼人了，就宛如回到從前，還是男孩的他們在野餐時間上演摔角，最後雙雙跌落到鋪滿櫻花的鬆軟地面上。</p><p>星海將臉埋入幸郎頸間，口鼻蹭得幸郎不禁咯咯發笑，「你嘴唇好乾，對唇膏口味還是一樣挑剔？」</p><p>星海拉長臉抬起身，「就算很挑剔又怎樣？」他咕噥著別開眼睛。</p><p>「但這口味你好像蠻喜歡的。」幸郎邊說邊執起星海的手，引領一隻手指停駐自己唇畔，星海紅著臉試圖藏起他的羞窘。</p><p>「這是因為你根本就知道我會喜歡，它嚐起來很像<strong>梅子</strong>，」星海舔了舔剛才那吻在唇上留下的味道，為了將餘韻延長，他傾身索要更多：「那就再多給我一點吧。」</p><p>星海喜歡甜蜜又綿長的吻，極盡可能緩慢以舌尖品嚐，細細感受自己是多麽受到渴望，他吮咬幸郎下唇，入口的甘甜令他欣喜若狂。</p><p>幸郎托起星海的臉，手指緊箍的力道全化作一句簡單訊息──他對光來的渴望。他伸舌舔弄星海下唇，引燃那把很快會灼上兩人遍體的烈焰，並低語：「你想要的話，你就可以擁有我。」</p><p>幸郎脫去身上那件過緊的針織衫，露出被衣料壓出鋸齒紋路的肌膚。</p><p>星海一刻也沒遲疑地用指腹撫拭、推揉起情人身軀表面那些紋路，另一手抵在幸郎頭旁穩住自己，他俯首端詳幸郎的臉，其上有雙棕色大眼，害羞時，邊緣細緻的眼睫會一上一下眨動，還有他平滑的肌膚，星海知道每到考試季那裡就會輕微起疹，是休假後的放鬆讓膚況恢復了原樣。</p><p>看著他愛戀的男孩張開四肢躺臥在身下，心滿意足地回望過來，星海不得不咬住唇，以防咧嘴露出愚蠢的笑容，「你好美。」但他此刻的心情還是和臉上表情蠢得不相上下。</p><p>
  <strong>我真的能對你予取予求嗎？</strong>
</p><p>仰視著星海，讓幸郎不知不覺害羞起來，出於本能，他伸手擋起臉。隨著時間過去，光來真是越來越行了，他心想，而瞥見星海的脖頸和臂肌更令他心臟瘋狂鼓譟。</p><p>在大學朋友之間，幸郎永遠是那個和善的巨人，他並不常有機會感覺到自己的嬌小，所以幸郎認為自己並不配得眼前此景，眼前的光來正低頭用飽含深情的目光盯著他看，凌亂的白色髮絲如鑽石般璀璨。</p><p>只有在這比他更強大的另一半面前，幸郎才會願意放下武裝，擁抱自身的脆弱。</p><p>「 看到你臉上這種表情還想假裝沉穩，真的很有趣，」星海邊取笑他，邊伸手探向了未知地帶，「當你其實是這麼飢渴。」</p><p>星海掐住他的性器時，幸郎倒抽一口氣，還因出其不意的搓揉吃了一驚。幸郎已經有一陣子沒被人這樣撫觸了，星海仔細觀察他的反應，「我想看到你扭動的樣子，老二被我握在手裡，不動晝神也該動搖了，對吧？」星海柔聲說著，並加快手上節奏，他貪婪地側過身舐向幸郎的嘴，兩人激吻起來，星海的動作沒停，還藉由每一次上下律動拂過幸郎莖頂。</p><p>「哈啊。」幸郎向來不擅於壓抑他的呻吟，更不用提眼下他和光來吻得熱烈，兩人唇舌交纏，白髮男孩正輕巧地對他下唇又吮又咬。</p><p>「噓，」星海笑著耳語：「別這麼大聲，你會害我們又惹上麻煩。」</p><p>「你──你也很大聲。」幸郎抗議，被亢奮淹沒的大腦仍掙扎著形成字句。他幾乎挺不起身，彷彿自己是個斷了線的傀儡木偶。</p><p>「嗄？別告訴我你這麼好搞定。」星海手裡一陣濕意，既暖熱又黏膩，但他沒有停手，將幸郎的硬物從褲里掏出來時，他挑了挑眉：「喔，只是前列腺液，那不錯，因為⋯⋯」</p><p>星海將幸郎含入口中，舌技純熟地繞著龜頭邊緣打圈，幸郎感覺前端爽得發脹，又倒抽了一口氣。「哈啊，」星海從口鼻呼出溫熱的氣息，「我好想念你的味道。」他的舌尖一路滑向陰莖根部，幸郎在快慰中顫抖。</p><p>「光來⋯⋯」幸郎拖長著音，弓起背，努力抗拒往對方口腔更深處戳刺的衝動。</p><p>星海真的做任何事都得心應手，簡直要把他逼瘋了。打從開始上床後，星海就是兩人中不斷練習求進步，窮盡方法把伴侶的歡愉推展到極致的那一個。</p><p>幸郎以為像星海這種自信得沒話說的人，會想一屁股坐下，盡享情人對他們的癡迷，而幸郎也願意如此溺愛他。然而，星海最渴望到手的，甚至超乎肉體逸樂的，是對一切的絕對掌控，尤其是對任何狀似凌駕於他之上的龐然大物。</p><p>這是屬於他的挑戰。</p><p>星海收縮口腔，朝莖身敏感點施壓，唇舌進一步增添的磨擦力令幸郎失神，他只能坐著呆看，手指深陷床單，祈求對方口下留情。</p><p>「你不需要為了證明什麼替我做這些，再繼續下去我就要──」</p><p>星海鬆開口，啪地一聲，好比拉開瓶蓋般響亮，他抹去唇角涎漬：「證明？我做這些不是為了要贏什麼比賽，」星海大笑，動手解起他的領帶和白色襯衫鈕扣，「是因為我愛你，幸郎，我喜歡幫你咬。不然，要怎樣才能在我的男孩臉上看到這種可愛的表情呢？」</p><p>幸郎知道自己臉紅了，臉頰比發燒時還要滾燙，卻無法將目光從星海身上移開。<strong>驚為天人</strong>，他想伸手撫摸星海想得要命，那鎖骨和結實的腹肌差點讓他掉了下巴。</p><p>一股壓倒性的強烈渴望正催促他屈膝而跪，以嘴在星海身上每一寸留下記號。</p><p>「要命，」星海嘲笑幸郎，勾起他的臉龐，將情人注滿愛慾的眼神看得更清楚，「我還以為我已經夠沒救了，但你現在看我的樣子就像活到現在沒見過男人一樣。」</p><p>「光來，」幸郎自暴自棄地回應，他搞不清楚自己究竟是怎麼回事，但他的想像力正在奔馳，星海的手指在他頰側收緊，他血脈賁張，「你真⋯⋯」</p><p>「說出來。」</p><p>星海的手從幸郎臉邊來到他不規矩的髮梢，往上提拉，直到能看見他整個背部，幸郎是如此迷戀他千錘百鍊換來的體魄，這令他洋洋得意地笑了。</p><p>「你真火辣。」幸郎喘著說。星海忽然放開手，他跌進床，眼看星海扯下長褲，張開腿跨坐到他身上，他的心臟猛跳。</p><p>「我知道，你也很可愛，醫生。」</p><p>星海忙著迅速扒下幸郎的層層衣物，一不小心劃到了幸郎腰側，「啊靠，」他擔心地喊出聲，「我最近沒修指甲，對──對不起──」</p><p>「等等，」幸郎回望的棕色大眼裡泛著些許水氣，臉龐雖皺了起來但又意亂情迷，「等等，我喜歡，我喜歡被弄痛。」</p><p>星海一臉不解地把幸郎的衣物拋到一旁，這不是幸郎第一次下意識展露本色，在慾火焚身之際，他連自我保護都能拋諸腦後。</p><p>「你這個小被虐狂，」星海再度揪起幸郎頭髮，想知道他的背有辦法往後凹到什麼程度，並用力啃向幸郎頸側，作為回應，幸郎發出一聲柔軟的嗚咽，「想想看，要是有人看到不動如山的晝神幸郎像灘爛泥一樣趴在床上會怎麼樣？」</p><p>「住──住手。」幸郎哀呼，星海在他頰上回以一吻，「只是逗你的，」伸手拽下領帶，「別緊張，現在，能幫我個忙嗎？」</p><p>繞過幸郎頭部，他用領帶將幸郎微張的嘴纏起，而棕髮男孩任憑這一切發生，毫不抵抗。</p><p>「喂，幸郎，稍微閉個嘴。噓，不准再想東想西，你現在就只能想我，想我從後面操你的時候，你會有多爽。」星海戴上保險套，往柱身抹上潤滑液，「等等，先說你愛我。」</p><p>「我愛你，光來，」幸郎眼眶氤氳，聲音被悶在臨時充數的口塞裡，但他是認真的，「我一直都很愛你⋯⋯」</p><p>「乖孩子。」星海猛然撞進幸郎體內，棕髮男孩舒服地低泣，他還想要更多。</p><p>「操⋯⋯」星海上氣不接下氣，萬萬沒想到會爽成這樣。他懸在情人上方，給對方些許時間適應。這緊緻感是分離期間用任何方法皆無可替代的，他弓著身，被牢牢絞得甚至閉上雙眼，腳趾都蜷了起來，「媽的幸郎，這太爽了，如果痛的話你要喊停，嗯？」</p><p>星海攫住幸郎腰際，緩緩將下身更往裡推，一隻結實的手臂環在幸郎腹部，另一手輕抽圈綁他嘴唇的領帶。<strong>穩扎穩打</strong>，幸郎將他納入穴徑的順遂令星海驚艷。</p><p>淫慾為那雙可愛的小狗眼釉上了光，<strong>我愛死了你這樣看我。</strong></p><p>「光來，」隨著挺送速度加快，星海的律動愈形劇烈，幸郎揚起一記比抽噎強不了多少的呻吟，「光來，你最棒了──」</p><p>「幸郎，」星海低吼，把幸郎頭髮往後扯，「我的，起碼現在，你全是我的。」他在頂弄間隙喘息，此刻，兩人間全無阻隔，僅剩肉貼肉的廝磨，以及相愛的誓約。</p><p>「永遠都是你的。」在星海拴緊領帶，將他的嘴再次堵上前，幸郎設法吐出字句。</p><p>他迎合星海的節奏擺晃，以更好地承接對方，當前列腺被星海的硬物碾過時，努力得到了報償，他頭暈目眩，輕聲嗚咽著倒向枕頭。</p><p>「噢，喜歡吧？你幾乎要撐不起自己了，你的腿在發抖，」星海露齒而笑，<strong>這就是為什麼我這麼喜歡你，你永遠對我有求必應</strong>，「但你現在用不到你的腿。」</p><p>星海扔掉口塞，單臂將幸郎推入床鋪，打直他的膝蓋，並伏上他後背，臉頰緊靠著他的。星海把手指擱進幸郎雙唇之間：「吸這個吧。」</p><p>幸郎抬起臉，無辜大眼回看著星海，順從地張口吸吮起他的無名指。</p><p>星海依然壓著幸郎沒放，掩蓋了幸郎的抽噎，「這才是我的乖孩子，」他滿是深情地柔聲發話：「我想看你能因為我變得有多小巧可愛。」</p><p>星海使勁想將手指從幸郎嘴裡拔出，「唔嗯，」幸郎哼聲，「留在這。」</p><p><strong>危險</strong>，星海心想。一旦被幸郎纏住，就很難脫身了，他像蜂蜜一樣，黏糊又甜得發膩，一沾上便難捨難分。星海無法逗留太久，否則他會輸。</p><p>他繼續就這體位操幹，在越鑿越深同時，吞嚥下自己的呻吟，他暫時還不想抽身，想盡可能延長這銷魂滋味。</p><p>「等一下。」神智率先回籠的是星海，他忽然發現少了什麼。</p><p>雙頰熾紅的幸郎喘著氣，頭髮東歪西翹，他仰望星海，彷彿正望著全世界唯一一個男人。</p><p>「光來，怎麼了？」他在床裡挪了挪身體。</p><p>星海不由自主把幸郎的臉托進掌心，拉近，傾首又是一吻，「我想看你的臉，」星海聲線嘶啞，「做愛的時候，你好漂亮，」他仔細端詳情人，拇指畫過情人下唇，「而且我好久沒看到你的臉了，我想看著我的獎品。」</p><p>他扳開幸郎雙腿，一腿搭上自己的肩，將搏動的性器緩緩推回男友的窄徑內，幸郎渾身一震，咬住嘴唇，他溫柔梳過幸郎髮際，在其耳邊低聲安撫。</p><p>「光來，你好大，」幸郎眼底瀰漫濕意，「我想要你，想得要命。」</p><p>「像個乖孩子一樣把它吃進去，」光來不忘鼓舞，「誰是乖孩子？」</p><p>「是我，光來。」 在星海搗入時，幸郎抓住他下盤，巨大的壓迫感令他難以招架。</p><p>星海再度往幸郎體內刺，柱身盡根沒入，將他填滿，一道淚滑下他細緻的臉頰，一記記抽插把他強逼至瘋狂邊緣，這與數月來玩具所能提供的慰藉有天差地別。幸郎總希望自己能毀於星海之手，此際，他也的確已被操得眼冒星光。</p><p>「幸郎，」星海低呼一遍又一遍，「我想射在你裡面，拜託。」</p><p>「光來，」更多淚水自幸郎眼眶滾落，他幾乎要自行扭臀廝磨了，「射啊，反正我就是為這來的。」</p><p>「就跟平常一樣，你是我的。」星海哼吟，再也無法把持。</p><p>從兩人相遇那天起，直到長大後總算成伴，幸郎始終都是他的。他的，縱使分隔兩地，也永遠是他的。</p><p>攀上高潮時，星海要掐著幸郎頭髮才能穩住自己，待到浪峰過去，他仍沉浸其中，更變本加厲衝撞幸郎，對不可思議的快感咒罵不停。</p><p>幸郎體內暖意漫流，進而溢出滴落至床。</p><p>「靠⋯⋯靠也太多了⋯⋯媽的，」星海退出性器，將餘液灑在幸郎腹側外斜肌周圍。即便早該疲乏過度，他的陰莖依舊抽顫著，但他因情慾迷離的視線已經轉為愧疚：「我──我很抱歉。」</p><p>幸郎還泡在餘韻裡，半閉著眼伸指拭去精液，當他把手指靠向唇畔舔拭時，也照樣看著星海。</p><p>「喂──欸，」星海羞慚出聲，「你不必這樣，就算是為了我⋯⋯」</p><p>「可是我喜歡啊，」幸郎眼底閃現一道邪佞光芒，他敞開的雙腿之間仍淌著星海的精液，「而且我還沒吃飽呢。」</p><p>幸郎知道星海的不應期很短，而且謝天謝地，他擁有非人般的精力，「假如我幫你清理，」幸郎的提議令星海相當訝異，「是不是就表示我們能再來一遍？你何不把東西都重新射進來呢？」</p><p>一抹得意笑容取代了星海吃驚的神情，他對男友和那具身體瞭如指掌，知道幸郎就跟他一樣貪得無厭，或説更甚於他，「繼續吧，」星海舔唇，不輕不重地撫觸幸郎臉頰，「我整晚奉陪。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>總而言之，星海光來在各種意義上都把高個子幹爆了，謝謝。</p><p>歡迎在這裡留言，歡迎去<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710278">英文原作</a>找作者說話，也歡迎到噗浪跟<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/o6m88b">我</a>聊天喔！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>